A kind of reciprocating pumps are known, which are for transferring fluids including liquids such as chemical solutions. The reciprocating pumps include, for example, diaphragm pumps as described in Patent Document 1. Such diaphragm pumps are frequently used for manufacturing semiconductor, liquid crystal, and organic electroluminescence (EL) devices, solar cells, and light emitting diodes (LED).
Such a reciprocating pump includes a housing, a reciprocated member, an actuator, and a pressure gauge. The housing has a suction port and a discharge port. The reciprocated member, which consists of a rolling diaphragm or the like, is disposed to form a pump chamber in the housing.
The reciprocated member is reciprocable in the housing such that fluid is sucked into the pump chamber through the suction port, and then discharged from the pump chamber through the discharge port.
The actuator reciprocates a movable member. The pressure gauge has a pressure receiving portion and through it, detects the pressure of fluid in the pump chamber. The pressure gauge is attached to the housing.